


Perverted Party Preparations | Halewdom Stories

by kurolum



Series: Dragalia Lust : Halewdom Stories [1]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Facials, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Lube, Multi, Naizuri, Neither is Julietta unfortunately, Sam isn't involved don't worry (or if you were expecting that then sorry I guess?, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurolum/pseuds/kurolum
Summary: Due to a misunderstanding, Catherine leaves Becky and Sandy behind in Quinbell with all prospects of celebrating her birthday dashed. As they plan the party, Eugene ends up being involved due to Becky and her undeniable temptations. Afterwards, the four of them celebrate, leading to certain unplanned activities fueled by lust...
Series: Dragalia Lust : Halewdom Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065836
Kudos: 7





	1. Becky's Breast Effort

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story contains spoilers for Catherine's adventurer story ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> You can refresh yourself on the story here: https://dragalialost.gamepedia.com/Catherine/Stories  
> For Chapter 1 of this story you only should need to read Episodes 1 and 3 of her story, but for Chapter 2 you should probably have read up to (or just) Episode 5. Having read Eugene's story is also recommended.  
> There should be enough context to enjoy the story without reading it, but to get the most out of it I've indicated where certain segments of this story intertwine with the others.  
> This is pretty much the only time I'm doing this (other stories will have their own established scenarios), just thought there was a lot of potential writing from another POV regarding Cat's adv. story (with a lewd spin on it of course).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky and Sandy are all ready to party, but the birthday girl won't come home! Unable to change Catherine's mind, Becky goes on a solo journey to enlist the help of Eugene - ready to pay any price he might ask. But as a shut-in loner, he may be the one needing encouragement instead...

**The story so far (spoilers for Catherine's adventurer story):**

As the daughter of the mayor of Quinbell, Catherine has always been treated differently.

Instead of acknowledging her on her own merits, many judge her solely based on that title.

Sandy and Becky, her best friends, decide to throw her a party - Catherine being opposed to the idea.

Overhearing them and misunderstanding their intent, she runs away believing they are using her for her standing.

**[Continued from the end of Episode 1 of Catherine's adventurer story]**

_"You two sought to debase yourselves in order to curry my favor! Admit it!"_

Catherine's biting retort swirled around inside Becky's head as she sat sullenly in a corner of Sandy's room; her friend instead pacing about - unable to sit still.

"I simply cannot believe she would say such things about us! And now she's heading off to... who knows where!" Sandy huffed, turning to face the moping redhead. "What are we to do now? Well? What's up with you? This was your idea!" 

Becky said nothing, letting out a long sigh instead as she slumped over even further. 

"Hey, what's got you so gloomy?" Sandy said in a softer tone, gingerly taking a seat beside her friend. 

"It's just... she's never been so... she probably never wants to see us again!" Becky sputtered, moisture pricking the corners of her eyes. 

Sandy leaned back, arms crossed and eyes closed. After taking a moment to compose herself, she spoke.

"You truly think she would abandon us... no, not just us - the entire town even, on some whim?" 

Becky shook her head, rapidly blinking back tears. 

"Well then, have some faith! She's off to deal with her stupid delusions in her own roundabout way, but she's sure to return. And then what? Will we not be the first people to greet her?" 

Becky looked up and smiled weakly. "Right! O-of course we will!" 

"And we'll show her a good time, won't we? Give her that memorable experience money just can't buy!"

"Yeah! We're gonna throw a party!" Becky exclaimed, but quickly bit back her tongue. "Well, if she isn't too off put by it..." 

"What are you still doubting yourself for? You wanted this, so we're sticking with it!" 

"Yay! Let's get started right away!" 

Becky jumped up and skipped towards the door, stopping in the doorway to turn around slightly. 

"Oh, and hey... Sandy?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Uhm... thanks for that." 

Sandy simply nodded approvingly, waving her friend away.

_Many eventful days pass with preparations well underway._

_Becky and Sandy, having discovered Catherine's location, seek her out in hopes of having her return in time for the party._

**[Continued from partway into Episode 3 of Catherine's adv. story]**

"No luck huh?" Becky said a bit downcast as the two trudged back to Quinbell, the Halidom disappearing over the horizon behind them. 

"Well at this rate, forget the party, how are we even going to get her to come back?" Sandy despaired. 

Becky looked upwards thoughtfully. "Hmm... I think I have someone in mind. Someone special she can't refuse, besides us of course." 

"You don't mean... but he's likely to be cooped up in some hole with no chance of leaving!" 

"Anyone can change their mind and well, a boy like him? I've got just the plan for that..."

○ ○ ○

Eugene sat in deep thought, concentrated on the chess board before him as he awaited Sam's return. His small draconic companion had left the room a few minutes ago, out to retrieve some snacks before they continued their game. With both of the house's residents occupied, an uninvited guest quietly slipped in through the back entrance. Tricking the dragon into fulfilling a long and complicated errand, the intruder made her way to Eugene's room.

_"Focus. Within the next 3 moves, I need to-"_

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a creaking noise: no doubt the door opening behind him. It was quickly closed again, followed by a slight shuffling. The boy kept his eyes on the board.

"I think I've got you all figured out Sam," he said triumphantly. "Go ahead and make your next move. I'll counter it right away." 

"My next move, hm? Let's see you counter this then!" 

"Augh-who?!" 

Before Eugene could move, he was tackled from behind. A squishy sensation of two large, round objects pushed against his back, quickly followed by slender arms that wrapped around his waist in a tight squeeze. Trapped, the timid boy cried out, flailing around in an attempt to free himself - consequently knocking the chessboard clean off the table. 

"Hey hey, calm down! It's only me!" 

The intruder relinquished her hold and sat back, watching the boy's feeble flailing with amusement. Game pieces were now strewn across the floor. 

"B-becky?! What are you...why-" Eugene whipped around, now face to face with the smug intruder.

As his gaze drifted downward, he became flushed in the face, realizing just what those two soft sensations he felt moments earlier were. 

The busty redhead's sly grinned widened, well aware of the thoughts plaguing her opposite's mind. "Hey, look - up here. See, I need a bit of a favor from you..."

The boy quickly shook his head to clear out any unsavory thoughts. "If this is about Catherine, I think I'll pass." 

"Wow, you catch on quick. It'll be super easy though, just hear me out... pleease?" 

Eugene turned up his nose. "There's nothing I can say to her that you and Sandy wouldn't say better, if that's what you want." 

"Ah well, the situation's a bit weird so... I'd say you have a good shot" Becky admitted sheepishly.

_"What's this, some kind of falling out? Man, these girls never make sense,"_ Eugene thought to himself. "If it's like that, I'm not sure I even want to approach her at all. Could get dicey. What's in it for me?" 

Becky put on a guise of mock despair with her best pleading look, eyes fluttering as she spoke. "Aww, you wouldn't help a friend in their time of need? Even if it cost you so little? Have a heart!" 

Eugene held back a remark, lest it be used against him. The two eyed each other for a few seconds, seemingly at an impasse.

"Hmmph... fine then," Becky pouted, dropping the act. "What's in it for you? I figured you might say that soo... I prepared you a little something! Now then, eyes on me..." 

Playing along, Eugene watched with feigned interest as Becky stood, fingers curled around the edges of her short pink skirt. Then - wiggling a bit - she flipped it upwards, exposing her legs and tight brown spats underneath. Being so close, the boy could see almost every detail of Becky's flowering womanhood - only thinly veiled by the form-fitting material. There was no denying just how stimulating the rare sight was, especially with some still left to the imagination. Nevertheless, Eugene held fast, averting his gaze from the invading temptress as her skirt fluttered back down around her hips.

"No good huh? Typical... after all, it's gotta be these that you want, isn't it?"

Chancing a glance back, Eugene's gaze was instantly riveted upon Becky's chest as she grabbed her tits from each side and pressed them tantalizingly together before letting them spring apart with a bounce. 

"Aha, that got your attention. Bet you want to touch them, right? I've heard tell that all of the boys at school would just love to... not that they'd ever get the chance."

With that, Becky began to fondle her left breast while simultaneously cupping the other and squeezing it in a milking motion from the base of her chest outwards. Eugene hadn't noticed it before, but it was plainly obvious now that she wasn't wearing anything beneath her blouse. As if to emphasize this fact, her large nipples had become noticeably erect, poking out from the smooth curvature of her ample bosom. Pinching them, she ran her thumbs around their edges in small circles, occasionally pressing deeper so they became flush with the rest of her breast, before letting them pop back up. From the way that her hands sunk into them, Eugene could almost imagine how they might feel in his; temptation growing into a burning desire. No words were spoken but Becky felt the intense emotion exuding from him, confirmed in part by the unmistakable bulge of the boy's quickly growing erection, standing out from the recesses of his baggy pants.

"Well, enough of the show, I'm sure you want to experience these firsthand..." 

Kneeling to the floor, Becky reached under her breasts and slowly unfastened the bottom two buttons of her blouse that were directly above her corset. The resulting gap served as a small window exposing the tightly packed cleavage of her breasts from below. Reaching in, she pulled open a gap between her tits. 

"Hey, you think it'd feel super good if you stick it right in here?" Becky whispered directly into Eugene's ear. 

He was unable to reply - heart racing as blood pumped towards his lower body. Reaching past him, she picked up a pawn from the earlier mess and, bringing it close beneath her bosom, she pushed it head first up into the division between her tits. 

"Ju~ust like that. In and out, up and down..."

She moved the pawn slowly, matching her words as she pushed and pulled it in an imitation titfuck. After a few more repetitions of the lascivious motion, she pulled the pawn out and gave it a kiss before placing it delicately between Eugene's legs, ever so close to his groin.

"So do my teensy favor, and I'll let your little 'pawn' do just that! Oh and maybe... I'll even let it bust its who~ole load between these too. Quite the deal right?" 

It was an offer he couldn't refuse, lust overcoming him at the thought. Ever since Sam entered the picture he seldom had a moment to himself, unable to release his accumulated desires before the dragon would come looking for him. While he appreciated the company, the many long weeks of abstinence had begun to take its toll; Eugene knowing full well he had to do something about it lest he go insane. Thinking nothing of the consequences, he nodded shamefully - sealing the deal. 

"Wow thanks! I knew I could count on you!" Becky exclaimed, pouncing and capturing her prey in another big hug. 

Her embrace sent a fresh surge of blood rushing to his nether regions, making his cock almost painfully erect. A low groan escaped him, signalling Becky to his plight. 

"Ah, sorry. I'll take care of that ri~ight away" 

She reached for the strained member, tugging on it in various ways to try to pull it out. While she was well versed in the way of sweet-talking, her lack of tact and precision left something to be desired. Nonetheless, the equally inexperienced boy shuddered, the act sending waves of pleasure through his body as he felt a lurch in his abdomen. Pushing her off a bit forcefully, he backed away - bumping into the bed behind him.

"No, uhm... I think I-I'll do it myself... please." 

Unsure of what to make of this development, Becky turned away hastily. Fighting the immense desire to cum, Eugene stood and quickly pulled off all his clothes, throwing them to the side. Then he sat on his bed - eyes closed, feet planted on the ground - as he willed himself to be calm. Becky remained still, awaiting Eugene's approval.

"Okay... you can uhh... do it now." 

Jumping a bit, Becky turned back around and gingerly made her way across the room, lowering herself to her knees before him. Grabbing both his legs, she spread them open wide to expose his trembling manhood between them. Wordlessly she leaned over, reopening the window to her cleavage with one hand and guiding his throbbing member with the other so that the head rested snugly beneath the opening. Then - with both hands - she grabbed both breasts and ever so slowly began to slide them down around Eugene's shaft, trapping it within the soft, sweet, but intense pressure of her cleavage. The sensation of Becky's large, warm tits enveloping his cock bit by bit was almost unbearable, and reflexively the lust-stricken boy thrust his hips upwards all the way in and back out again - falling back in the process.

"Hey hey, isn't that way too desperate?" the busty redhead laughed, partly concerned but mostly amused. "Don't be so eager, just sit tight and let _me_ do the moving, 'kay?" 

Eugene squirmed, his whole body aching for release. 

"Then maybe next time... I'll let you fuck them as hard as you want" Becky offered, steadying the restless boy. "Aha, silly me. Will there be a next time, I wonder..."

With her prey tamed, Becky once again took hold of her tits and continued her slow embrace, rubbing them together from side to side to further pleasure the cock confined within. Then she began to move her whole body, pressing her upper chest against his groin, then pulling away rhythmically as she released hold from her breasts. Even in the absence of her touch, the tight fabric of her blouse kept her twin mounds clamped around the boy's length.

Hands free, she reached into her skirt pocket to produce a small pink vial, which she raised to her mouth. Biting down on the cork, she uncapped it with a pop and - unbuttoning open another small gap to reveal her bare tits from above - she let the viscous white concoction trickle down into her waiting cleavage. Once it was empty, she placed the vial to the side and began to squeeze and slide her breasts together in a circular motions so the fluid could coat the entirety of the crevasse between them. If he wasn't already in enough ecstasy, the relief of the cool liquid flowing around his cock combined with the continued sensations of Becky's huge tits pressing in on his shaft from all sides gave him sensory overload. 

"Hey what's going on? You okay?" Becky asked, seeing Eugene's eyes rolling up in his head as he began to shake and moan incomprehensibly. 

With what conscience he had left, the boy strained to speak. "I-I can't hold it in...it's com-coming out!" 

Mere seconds before he could release, she stopped her movements altogether to prevent the premature ejaculation.

"Don't be such a quick-shot... I've only just poured in the lube..." the girl sighed in slight disappointment. 

With every fiber of his being, Eugene strained to keep himself from releasing all his pent-up spunk as the soft sensation of breasts continued to attack his cock - Becky's uneven breathing causing them to move around ever so slightly. Despite his best efforts, a venerable amount of precum had already leaked from his engorged tip - not that either of the horny teens had noticed what with the influx of lube. Becky sat back a little - keeping her chest steady as possible - observing Eugene's pained, scrunched up face with interest. After a minute or so of awkward tension, the green-haired boy finally felt himself calming down and let out a deep sigh. 

"Wow, you really have no stamina," Becky prodded. "I wonder how you'll ever be able to pleasure Cat with such a weak little-" 

"C-cat, you mea- Catherine?! I-but I, she..." Eugene sputtered. 

"Ah I've said too much haven't I? Anyway, you ready to go at it again?" 

Without waiting for a response, the eager girl began to pump her well lubed breasts up and down at a brisk pace. As expected, Eugene's focus was swept away from the conversation back down into his cock. 

_*Plap~ plap~*_

The wet noises of Becky's tits slamming down against the boy's crotch filled the small room as she leaned more heavily into her play. With their sheer size, Becky could've pleasured the cock buried in her chest effortlessly with minimal movements of her breasts. Despite this, she still put care into each motion, sometimes moving around her tits in opposing directions, other times squeezing them together as hard as she could before letting them relax - a wide range of motion that she somehow accomplished even with her breasts wrapped tightly in her blouse.

Many minutes of the pleasurable caress continued until Becky noticed the telling signs of Eugene's imminent ejaculation. Gradually she let up, edging the boy by slowing down considerably and continuing at that pace.

"You must re~eally like my boobs," Becky teased. "I can feel it throbbing super hard... that stuff is gonna spurt out soon, right?"

The boy nodded blissfully.

"Well here's the last stretch. I'm going all out now!"

Becky stopped her slow movements and stretched, preparing to up the intensity. Eugene braced himself.

"Oh, you can shoot as much of your load as you want, don't worry about making a mess," she said proudly with a bit of a smug grin. "I bet these big girls will eat up all your seed quite nicely."

With that she lifted her breasts, letting them slowly slide upwards from the root to the glans. For a few seconds she kept them there, tantalizingly wrapped around nothing but the bell end of his cock. Then, without any more mercy, she swiftly began pounding her bosom around his engorged manhood. Eugene's eyes bulged, gripping the bed tightly as he tried to resist the sudden overwhelming urge to cum. It was futile but he held on, if only to feel the blissful embrace of Becky's wonderfully soft tits for just a second longer. She wasn't about to let up again however, determined to make him blow his load right then and there.

"Come on! No holding back, just spurt it all out between my boobs!"

Wrapped up in the whirlwind of lust, Becky too felt a similar desire within, yearning to see Eugene cum. Her every movement was tuned into bringing it out, roughly handling her breasts in such a way that brought pleasure to the both of them. Mind lost to any tact or grace, Becky's breathing quickened as an occasional moan slipped out of her, sloppily heaving her breasts up and down the full length of the boy's cock.

Meanwhile Eugene fought a losing battle, barely holding out against Becky's rapid milking. His genitals swelled, ready to penetrate the womb of the girl before him, though it would never get the chance. Finally, feeling the rush of semen through his member, he let go and succumbed to the energetic girl's tits.

At first, she felt nothing. Then a surge of warmth filled her cleavage as thick cum erupted from the boy's pulsating cock. True to her word, not a single glob of his seed could escape, trapped within the deep valley between her breasts.

"Is that the best... you can do?" Becky taunted breathily, continuing to pound the cock-fountain as it made a wet mess of her tits. Eugene was deaf to her continued insults, basking in the afterglow of his potent orgasm. Eventually, Becky came to a stop, reaching under her large breasts to pull them upwards. The shrinking length was released with a wet pop, flopping over to one side as semen continued to slowly dribble out of it. Gravity brought the rest of the cum within oozing down out of Becky's cleavage and out to the open air where it landed with a splash into the thick pool that had formed around Eugene's cock.

"Wow... you sure let out a ton," Becky said, pulling apart her tits as far as she could within the restraints of her blouse to let the rest of the cum flow out. "It isn't healthy to store up too much, don't you know?"

Eugene reddened, now a bit more lucid after letting out his carnal frustrations. "Oh can it Becky. You can go now, no need to lord over me."

The busty redhead giggled, grabbing a tissue off of the table to wipe the underside of her breasts clean. Satisfied, she buttoned up her blouse and tucked it back into her corset, getting up to leave.

"Now that I've fulfilled my service, you'd best not forget to do your part! I'll see you tonight!"

With a playful wink, she was gone in a flash.

"Ugh, she didn't even tell me where to go! This is going to be a hassle for sure..." Eugene groaned, laying back in the sinful mess around him - eyes closed. Then, as if on cue...

"Suu suu!"

"No wait, Sam! Don't come in here! Don't c- AAAAAAAUUGH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, part 1 of 3 in this somewhat ambitious project is finally done! I'll be following this up with the subsequent parts, and then go into a lore episode (or the promised Sazanka episode). For the next parts, they should be done quicker (they'll also be shorter) since most of the exposition is out of the way so more room for the 'good parts' (or that's the plan anyway). Thanks for reading, and let me know who you want to see next! Always looking for more juicy stuff to write ;)


	2. Sandy's Handy Assist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the festivities commence! With Catherine home and reunited with her friends, the party begins anew. Julietta, having arrived to observe Catherine, is quickly roped into a deep conversation - meanwhile Becky and Sandy have other ideas for what to do with Eugene...

**The story so far (spoilers for Catherine's adventurer story):**

Eugene arrives at the Halidom, telling Catherine that Becky and Sandy have been kidnapped; they hurry home.

Returning to her manor, Catherine discovers they're actually just throwing her a party and Eugene had conspired with them to bring her home.

Becky apologizes and clears up the misunderstandings, Catherine now realizing that her friends love her just for who she is.

His task complete, Eugene tries to slip away but Catherine makes him stay, and they celebrate.

Julietta, watching from afar, is spotted by Catherine and they leave to have a private conversation. As for the other three...

**[Continued from the end of Episode 5 of Catherine's adventurer story]**

"What's with that super small portion?" Becky pointed at Eugene's plate with a childlike glee. "You'll never grow big and strong if you eat like that!"

Before he could shoot back with a snarky reply, Sandy interjected instead.

"Oh shut up Becky, let him eat however he wants."

"But we gotta toughen him up! Make him all bulky like for well... like, you know, right?"

Sandy turned to size up Eugene, currently preoccupied with a large leg of chicken which he was hesitantly lowering onto his platter, before looking back at the teetering redhead.

"I haven't a clue what you may be referring to. Although regarding secrets, that does remind me..."

Becky froze, hands clasped quickly behind her back as she averted her gaze - innocently whistling the melody to one of Marvelous Naoto's newest songs.

"Since I have both of you here I suppose some questioning is in order," Sandy continued, eyeing them both slowly. "See Becky here has been acting quite strangely since you two had your little 'talk'... you wouldn't mind divulging what happened would you Eugene?"

"You mean how she uh... convinced me to do your dirty work? Right, so I... well no, she..."

Eugene's tongue turned to sandpaper, perspiration lining his forehead. With the air of merrymaking about, he wasn't at all prepared for such a daunting interrogation, and yet here he found himself at Sandy's mercy all the same. " _Becky really didn't tell her? Ugh, I thought they were so close they knew everything about each other's lives but..."_

"Hey, since we're shooting around questions now, tell me: how'd you even get into my house?" Eugene turned to Becky, trying to lead the conversation away from himself.

Becky was now positively flush in the face, like rouge on her light skin. "Haha... it's like, your uncle... he..."

Then, coming close to Eugene, she leaned over to whisper directly into his ear. "What would you think if I told you... I put on a little 'show' for him to get that extra house key, hm?"

Eugene turned beet red, furiously waving away the notion. "That's just... ugh, I don't even want to think about it!"

"Well I guess you'll never know!" Becky laughed, wiggling around in a seductive but carefree manner.

"Man what is up with him? I mean, just days ago Aurien also got him to give up a spare... can everyone stop trying to break into my house?!"

As those words tumbled out of his mouth, Eugene realized he had come across a convenient excuse to escape. Pushing away his plate, he stood from his seat. "Yeah speaking of Aurien, I've got another chess training session with him so I should probably get going..."

"Now hold on just a minute. We aren't done here."

Eugene was stopped short in his tracks, Sandy's hand gripped around his arm with a strength he never would've expected from her.

"Well? I'm waiting. She didn't do anything extreme, did she? You can tell me whatever it is - I'll talk some sense into her."

He shivered, unsure of how much he should divulge. While Sandy wasn't visibly angry, her tone conveyed it quite clearly; anything but the truth wouldn't slip past her.

"Perhaps the opposite happened then. Did you do something to her, I wonder? Only did her favor out of guilt?"

Eugene started sweating bullets, lips sealed shut in fear. Luckily, after several seconds of tension, Becky butted in.

"Hey Sandy calm down, it was totally my fault okay? Just let him go, I'll tell you all about it... please?"

Sandy whipped around to face the redhead, releasing Eugene's arm. "Go on then, out with it. Cat's gonna be back soon, I'd rather not involve her in this."

"It's really not that big of a deal... well, since it's come to this..." Becky sighed, standing up straight.

In the slightest of ways, her aura had changed. She looked her same cheery self, but Eugene could feel the difference. It was the same lustful front she put on during their intimate moment in his room, her posture accentuating all her most womanly features. Briefly the thought crossed his mind: maybe it wasn't a front at all, but instead a glimpse into her true desires.

"Your guesses the other day were spot on... it was something su~uper sexual, wasn't it Eugene?"

Now it was Sandy's turn to be flustered, taken aback by Becky's sudden change in tone and the sultry nature with which she put emphasis on words.

"Hey hey, it's fine to say it now, don't be shy," Becky teased, her gaze locked on Eugene.

Placing her hands on her breasts, she traced the outline of their shape tantalizingly, cupping them from below and letting them bounce as she released her grip. Following the curves of her figure, her hands flowed down to her hips, then around her rear before stopping at the rim of her skirt which she grabbed the edges of, leaning into a small curtsy. Memories of the event flooded Eugene's mind as he stared helplessly, his cock beginning to expand in size. Shamefully, he hunched over, hands over his crotch.

"Ahh, there it is," Becky drawled, grabbing Eugene's arms and spreading them apart. "Such a good boy it was, wrapped up in my boobs. I bet you're aching for round two, aren't you?"

Sandy followed Becky's gaze, beholding Eugene's erect length strained against his pants.

"Such an unsightly... quickly put that thing away, before Cat sees!"

"It's not like... it won't go away that easily..." Eugene struggled to speak, unable to tear his gaze from Becky's body as she held onto his arms.

Sandy was just as transfixed, staring at the concealed shaft as it pushed and pulsed in an attempt to escape its cloth prison.

"Well I- take care of it then! Oh Becky, just what have you done?"

Shoving away the boy's arms, Becky ran a finger along his bulge - slowly, deliberately teasing it so that it became even more erect. "You do know it won't go away unless he _cums_... don't you Sandy?"

"Come...? You mean to say... e-ejaculation?!"

Becky smirked, continuing to rub the imprisoned length. A strange, unfamiliar feeling raced through Sandy's heart, forcing her gaze away from the lasvicious act up to Eugene's face.

"Fine then, we'll turn away and you can do... whatever it is you do, just be quick! And don't make a mess, unload it into your hand or something!"

"Aww don't be so unfair, making him do it himself when two perfectly capable girls are right here!"

Sandy watched in disbelief as Becky gripped the rim of the boy's pants, pulling it all down to let the throbbing cock flop out into the open air. Before it could have a moment to rest, she again teased the length, running a finger from root to glans and then circling around the head. Then, finished playing around, she quickly unbuttoned the same gap in her blouse that she had previously, readying her tits for their descent upon the exposed shaft.

"Let's give your cock another taste of these babies - I'll make you spurt much quicker this time!"

With a light push against his chest, Eugene stumbled back and tripped over his pants, landing back on the bench as the two girls now loomed over him. Letting himself go, he closed his eyes - ready to feel that heavenly embrace again.

"Stop... right there."

A firm hand on Becky's shoulder prevented her from lowering her breasts further. Turning around she looked at Sandy quizically, the girl clearly quite embarrassed but more than a bit indignant.

"Since it's come to this, surely... surely even I can do it just as well... as Becky," she mumbled, pulling the eager redhead back.

Becky, jaw agape at her friend's boldness, moved obediently to let Sandy take her place. Kneeling between the boy's legs, Sandy reached down to detach the upper part of her grey dress from the lower. Pulling it upwards and off her head she shook it free, letting her long purple locks drift down - now a bit frazzled. Her undergarments were a sight in of themselves: an ornate pink ensemble that stood in contrast to the rest of her dark skin. The vibrant color clashed with the elegance of the lacy trim that encircled it, bringing the focus of any onlooker straight to the wearer's small tits which the garment pushed up and supported nicely. Quickly though, Sandy unhooked that as well and threw it to the side ashamedly - almost as if she had forgotten she was wearing such risque underwear and wanted nothing to do with it. Then she grabbed both of her breasts, which barely filled her hands, and steadied herself.

"Well you're the expert, what am I to do now?"

Becky jumped, having been captivated by Sandy's strip-show. The warm glow of the fireplace inside was casting a wavering shadow over her subtle curves just as the evening light from the window above illuminated the rest of her body. She had seen her friend topless on many occasions, but never in such an intimate display. Eyeing her friend's modestly sized breasts, she looked back down at her own pair and gave Sandy a sheepish shrug.

"Fine then, I don't need your help. All I need to do is just rub against it like this, right?"

Eugene's eyes were still closed through all of this, his cock fit to burst as wild fantasies about the two girls ran around in his head. Then, a burst of color blotted them all out as a soft sensation pressed against his glans - two small mounds of flesh wrapped around the tip. He felt the warmth of Sandy's body nearly touching his, a necessary maneuver in comparison to Becky and her massive protrusions. The girl's short breaths were cool against his chest, breathing life into his member. Moving around her bust as best she could, Sandy embraced the boy's cock in circular motions. Eventually, the length came to rest snugly in the shallow valley between her small hills as she moved them from side to side.

"Am I doing this right? You'll ejaculate soon then?" she questioned, now stroking the tip with her breasts.

Opening his eyes again, Eugene felt an immense thrill seeing the proper girl immersed in rubbing her chest against his tool. Nevertheless, the fact that her breasts could hardly engulf his girth made the action little more than a tease, and - still spent from Becky's vigorous milking just days prior - he was nowhere near cumming.

"You've gotta rub it up and down too!" Becky interjected huffily. "If you touch all over the whole thing he'll shoot a lot faster, isn't that right?"

The boy nodded, grateful that she could put into words the feelings he was hesitant to convey.

"W-well I knew that! Obviously this is just... a little service!" Sandy said a bit shrilly, releasing her grip.

It was evident she knew only the base knowledge there was to be gained from school, and while she wasn't the competitive sort, the thought that Becky had become so proficient in these matters without her was a bit bothersome. Determined to prove herself, Sandy came up with a new approach. Instead of resuming her rubbing, she grabbed the shaft by the base, angling it more towards the center of her bust so that she could manually push the tip down through the small valley of her chest. Pulling it around underneath, she then let the bulb trace the underside of her breast. After a few repetitions of that, she brought it back up and let it brush against her nipples, across the flat-ish surface around the areola. Back and forth she moved his cock, from the left breast to the right and back again, giving it sharp pleasure every time her nipples brushed up beneath the head.

"How's that? Can't do this with her fat, loose nipples can you?"

"Hey now, that's just uncalled for..."

Becky stepped closer, quickly unbuttoning the rest of her blouse. With the last button her large tits busted out, bared to the open air and clearly weighed down without support. Letting her hands run along the sides of her breasts, she pulled them up and pinched said nipples, rubbing them between her index fingers and thumbs - making sure Eugene could see the show in the edge of his vision.

"Look, they're plenty sensitive..." she said with a low moan for emphasis.

Sandy ignored the girl, now letting go of Eugene's cock so that she could grab her breasts again. Pressing her chest up against his groin as closely as possible, she began to move her whole body up and down - letting them caress the entire frontal length of the shaft. Pressing them more deeply inwards, her nipples also ran across its length, providing a more prolonged sensation to the one from before - varying the teasing between soft and hard stimulation. Eugene shuddered, starting to feel the building pleasure as Sandy moved more intensely. Still, there was only so much area she could cover and time was of the essence.

"Come on, you're barely pleasing him! Didn't you want to get this over quickly?"

"Well I'm _really_ trying my best here. Why, do you have any other suggestions as to what I might do?"

Becky's face lit up, letting go of her nipples as she placed her hands firmly on her hips, pushing out her chest.

"Plenty! You can try sucking it, maybe? Oh, what if he stuck it in your-"

"Sucking?! You would have me put that thing... in my mouth?"

Sandy leaned back, eyeing the bulging cock with disdain. Eugene felt a bit downtrodden by her obvious disgust, but the thought did entice him. His head filled with the image of Sandy fiercely bobbing on his cock, a grimace on her face as her lips were pursed around its girth; an alluring but almost forbidden delight.

"So sucking's a no go then," Becky sighed, also keen on seeing Sandy in that position. "Hmm... well it's less fun, but you could just use your hand..."

"My... hand?"

"See it's easy! Watch this~"

Pushing Sandy aside so both girls shared the space between Eugene's legs, Becky grabbed hold of the twitching shaft and began to furiously pump her hand across it. Breasts bouncing, she put her weight into her fist clamped around his cock. Eugene couldn't help but groan, the intense stimulation sprouting up out of nowhere.

"That's it! Come on, cum all over us!" Becky exclaimed, the friction of her speedy movement so severe it felt like she might start a fire.

His pleasure slowly became mired in pain as her rapid pumping continued. Eugene had never experienced such rough treatment, yet he couldn't help but feel some enjoyment from it. Her passion lit a fire within him that could only be quenched by his oncoming load, and yet the pressure seemed to be preventing that.

"Hey... Becky... let off a little... will you?"

Suddenly, there was a loud slapping sound, the impact reverberated across Becky's arm and through his cock. Sandy had grabbed the overzealous redhead by the wrist, that look of mild annoyance back on her face.

"Look I'm no expert, but obviously this is hurting him, can't you see?"

Becky released her grip, shaking out her body and tuning her senses back into reality. Eugene had collapsed back against the table, gasping for air with his cock at full mast - bright red, veins bulging out painfully.

"Super sorry... I thought if I did it faster he'd cum quicker, just like when I used my boobs!"

Anyone there could've told her those things were completely different, especially considering her aforementioned titfuck had been slick with lube. Nevertheless, Sandy sighed and pushed her back, taking the stage again. Raising her dominant hand, she spat into her open palm. Then, closing her hand loosely in a fist, she gradually brought it down so that the tip of Eugene's cock was wedged in the entrance, right in the divot created by her curled pinky finger. Pushing it downwards, she felt the throbbing cock plunge into her fist - moving across every bump of each of her fingers smoothly from her makeshift lube. Once the bell end popped out into the open air, encircled by her index finger and thumb, she moved her fist back up - letting each finger softly rub the length on the way. Her spit and cool touch calmed the burning cock down, bringing it a sweet pleasure instead. Eugene couldn't help groaning loudly, head tilted back as he soaked in the sensation of Sandy's touch. Though her hand had so powerfully clenched his arm earlier, it was now gripping his shaft with the perfect amount of pressure.

"Woah, he looks like he's feeling really good. Where'd you learn that trick?"

Sandy's cheeks flushed. "I won't take praise for something like this. I just thought... if I could somehow simulate vaginal penetration with my hand, maybe..."

Done trying to explain herself, Sandy went back to slowly pushing the cock in and out of her grip, creating the feeling of intercourse as best she could. Having never experienced it, Eugene couldn't tell the difference, but with the bliss he felt it didn't matter. He let his eyes close again, imagining Sandy straddled over him, slowly letting him enter her folds and penetrate deep into her. The real Sandy continued her handjob, letting her hand move a tad faster once the spit had coated the entire shaft. A few times, when it penetrated the ring of her fingers, she would place her thumb on the head, pushing it back down into her slick grip. Other times she stroked only near the base, or only around the head - an instinct telling her to vary the stimulation.

"Hey hey, open those eyes! If you want a visual treat, I can provide!"

Reluctantly letting his fantasies fade, Eugene peered at Becky who was once again playing with her tits. Then, she swiveled around and pulled up her skirt - ass pointed straight at him - as she grabbed their cheeks, fondling them just like she did her breasts. Spreading them apart, he could just make out her asshole through the tight fabric, with the lips of her pussy peeking out beneath it.

"Imagine you're getting sandwiched by these... doesn't it feel awesome?"

Running her thumbs along her underside, she let his mind run wild. Then, with her fingers descending to her waiting lower mouth, she rubbed the entrance through her spats.

"Maybe you're even pushing it up in here..."

"Don't forget about me either..." Sandy mewled, tightening her grip momentarily to bring Eugene's focus back to her.

While she continued to stroke his cock, her other hand had made its way across her breasts, teasing her nipples, then down underneath her long skirt to her own sensitive spot, brushing against her panties which had slowly become damp. Seeing the girls in front of him pleasing themselves just as they pleased him fueled his drive to cum, filling him with a strong, lustful energy. Sandy's continued caress of his cock felt leagues above any masturbatory technique he had ever tried, though he wasn't a very adventurous guy. Done rubbing the entrance to her slit, Becky got on the ground and sneaked up beside Sandy, reaching under to grab the boy's testes.

"Gotcha! I've heard rubbing these helps the cum flow out better... you like it when I touch your balls?"

Extremely gently - nothing like the brute force she displayed before - she brushed against his balls with her fingers, letting them twirl around the tips of her touch. Letting them hang again, she slowly held them in her palm, lifting them up and down while keeping a light grip on them - similarly to how she tossed about her breasts. The two girls moved in harmony, Sandy's quickening motions enhanced by Becky's playful fondling, all which brought Eugene's arousal to a new height. Both girls were touching every inch of his reproductive organs, caring for his cock - urging it to cum. There was nothing in their minds except his release, and he had no intention of holding back.

It came almost as a surprise to him, the lengthy worship of his cock bringing about a tremendous orgasm. Vigorously he shot his load straight past the girls that had produced it, his ejaculate soaring through the air until it landed, quite unfortunately, on the face of a very perplexed Catherine who stood behind the two. Just moments earlier, she had crept up behind them - curious as to what the commotion was - only to be shocked when she saw her best friends kneeling between Eugene's legs stroking his member. Before she could process anything, ropes of white semen coated her face in a lengthy stream, prompting her to squeeze her eyes shut and let out a shrill scream.

Becky and Sandy winced, the latter releasing Eugene's cock as they both looked back to see the mess. The boy, still lost in the pleasure of his continued orgasm, was oblivious as more cum spurted out of his cock every which way. Without their noticing, it splattered on the girls' backsides and rear ends - all three girls now marked with the teen's scent.

"Y-you two... what in the world are you doing?!"

Becky and Sandy looked at each other, the former giving a halfhearted grin.

"Uhh... surprise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this ended up being longer than the first one, who would've thought huh? I don't know how long part 3 will turn out, but it'll probably be shorter (since there's only going to be 2 people involved). Anyway, that's about it for what's in the pipeline for now, so I'll be getting back to work!


End file.
